Cold Flame
by SoritaK
Summary: A veces las tragedias logran marcarnos de por vida. Aunque intentemos olvidarlo, nunca es fácil. ¿Qué sucedería si encontrarás aquello que te haría despertar? ¿Lo dejarías pasar o lo conservarías? ZackxCloud/Yaoi/AU CAP 2 subido
1. Primeras impresiones

**Editado 2/Abril/12**

**Disclaimer: La saga de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece; sólo la trama fue creada por mí. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado. Más adelante tendrá escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a las personas que aclararon mis dudas en relación a la medicina._

_La gran tragedia de la vida  
no es que los seres humanos mueran,  
sino que dejen de amar.  
_**William Somerset Maugham.**

**Capítulo 1  
Primeras impresiones**

"_Why deny who we are?"_

_(…) En efecto, un hospital posee los recursos y personas capacitadas para curar, atender y prevenir cualquier enfermedad. Sin embargo, es un sitio donde la muerte siempre está merodeando y (…) en donde puedes perder a tus seres queridos…_

El doctor Fair dejó escapar una leve risa, localizó un bote de basura, arrojó la revista y cayó en su interior. Le dirigió una de aquellas miradas - la principal causa del porqué muchos de sus compañeros no querían trabajar a su lado- a la joven.

-¿Precisamente qué me quieres dar a entender con esto, Yuffie? -inquirió el Dr. Fair con la mirada fija en ella.

La enfermera Kisaragi no le intimidaba su superior. Al contrario, no le afectaban sus palabras, algo que tenía desconcertado al joven doctor.

-¡Oye, me debes una revista Zack!-exclamó Yuffie al ver cómo su preciada revista se encontraba en la basura- ¡Tenías que leerla bien!  
-Claro-exclamó Zack mientras se reía. Su falsa risa provocó que la mayoría de los presentes fijaran su mirada en él.- El día en que analice algún artículo de una revista barata será cuando te autoricé entrar a mi oficina -haciendo énfasis notable en la última palabra.  
-Entonces compraré más revistas -respondió con una notable sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿No existe algo que te haga desaparecer? -su mirada se volvía cada vez más arrogante.  
-No, mala suerte -comentó Yuffie mientras disfrutaba molestarlo.  
-Anda, mejor ve a jugar con los niños -respondió Zack mientras señalaba la sala de pediatría.  
-Al menos ellos no son tan amargados como tú -le mostró la lengua en forma de juego y desapareció entre la gente.

Afortunadamente la enfermera siempre había amado a los niños sino seguiría pegada a él como garrapata. Buscó con la mirada un reloj que se encontraba cerca de la oficina del director. La una y media de la tarde. Era hora de hacer la rutina diaria. Sujetó la taza de café del escritorio de la recepción y emprendió su camino.

Sabía que no encontraría nada nuevo. La misma larga fila que deseaba ser atendida, los mismos compañeros llevando a los pacientes a sus cuartos y la monotonía se hacía presente a cada paso que daba. En unos segundos lo saludaría una enfermera de la sala de Ginecología. A lo lejos vio salir a la chica mencionada y lo saludó. Afirmó ligeramente con su cabeza sin siquiera mirarla. La chica saltó de alegría y corrió hacia otra enfermera -al parecer otra de _sus fans_. Entró a la primera habitación del día. Se trataba de un caso de una gripe que no fue bien cuidada. Su paciente yacía en su cama; una señora de mirada amable, su piel era morena y su cabello estaba canoso.

-Creí que no iba a venir Doctor Fa… -inquirió una señora, tuvo que interrumpirse al comenzar a toser fuertemente. De inmediato se acercó hacia ella, ayudándola a levantarse un poco de su cama - Gracias Doc…  
-No se preocupe señora, por favor, llámeme por mi nombre -suplicó- Es Zack. Veamos si mejoró el día de hoy.

* * *

Veintisiete pacientes atendió en tan sólo tres horas. Sin ninguna prisa y sin contratiempos. Bebió otro sorbo de su café. Así le gustaba trabajar.

Él era un doctor muy respetado y reconocido, en la preparatoria lo adelantaron varios años para entrar a la universidad y estando en ella fue más fácil continuar con sus estudios. ¿Desde cuándo te volvías reconocido por media facultad por simplemente aprenderte todo de memoria? Nunca se imaginó que sería tan famoso por realmente nada. Sólo que ahora… ya no deseaba tener esa popularidad.

Reconoció su consultorio privado, entro en él y cerró la puerta. Era espaciosa, con varios libreros en sus esquinas, en las paredes colgaban cuadros que obtuvo y al fondo había una ventana que mostraba una vista preciosa de Londres. En el centro había un escritorio donde yacía una computadora Mac y papeles distribuidos en todo lugar.

Tomó asiento dejando la taza de café medio vacía a un lado. Se quitó sus delgadas gafas y con sus dedos frotó sus ojos. Al abrirlos reconoció su rostro en la pantalla de la computadora. Sus ojos eran de un único color azul, tenía la piel blanca, su cabello era una complicación en su existencia, color negro y muy rebelde. Un largo mechón cubría su rostro. Traía puesta una bata larga cuyos bolsillos guardaban cualquier tipo de cosas. En su cuello colgaba un estetoscopio. Colocó sus piernas en su escritorio. Revisó con la mirada si en él había algo nuevo. El único elemento que lo alarmó fue una carpeta beige, seguramente se trataría de "esos" documentos. El jefe no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quería, por ello merecía su puesto. Recargó su cabeza en la silla y cerró los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no se relajaba de aquella manera.

-Amigo, sé que estás ahí. La leyenda habla por sí sola, no puedes ocultar tú presencia.

Reconoció quién se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Sólo conocía una persona lo suficientemente traumada con un libro para usar sus citas en su vocabulario.

- ¿Qué quieres Génesis? -exclamó Zack sin ni siquiera moverse.  
- El que te dio el regalo de los dioses desea hablar contigo.  
- No pienso ir a verlo -respondió Zack ante su petición- ¿Para diga el mismo sermón de siempre? Dile que estoy muy ocupado -sujetó su café y bebió de él.

La puerta se abrió por completo mostrando a una persona que no deseaba ver tan pronto.

- Ya me di cuenta de qué tan ocupado estás -dijo su jefe.

Zack por poco y se atragantó con el café. Trató de recuperarse ante la sorpresa y disimular tranquilidad. Sephiroth sin duda era uno de los hombres más inteligentes que había conocido y al que le debía mucho. Estaba vestido de formalmente, seguramente iría a reunirse con alguien importante. Sin embargo el pelinegro no bajó las piernas de su escritorio ni mostró ningún ademán.

-Gracias por la ayuda -agradeció Sephiroth.  
-Lo que sea que haga despertar a la leyenda -bramó Génesis mientras cerraba la puerta.

Zack comprendió la indirecta. Sephiroth tomó asiento, recargó sus codos en el escritorio y le entregó su atención por completo.

-Veo que no te tomaste la molestia de abrir el historial clínico -declaró Sephiroth tranquilamente.  
-Buena observación jefe -exclamó Zack mientras bajaba las piernas de su escritorio. Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar. Tenía que inventar alguna excusa para salir lo antes posible de ahí.  
-Zack, sabes que muy pocas cosas te he pedido pero es de vital importancia que atiendas a este paciente; me refiero al de la habitación ochocientos once. Necesitamos tus conocimientos.  
-Lamento tener que repetírselo jefe -exclamó Zack- Soy un simple médico que atiende enfermedades de primer nivel.  
-Estoy consciente de eso -respondió Sephiroth mientras clavaba su mirada totalmente en él, lo cual lo hizo sentir nervioso- Sin embargo, eres su última esperanza, corre una vida en peligro.  
-Soy un simple médico -repitió Zack mostrando un semblante serio.  
-Pensar que antes no escuchábamos eso de ti -exclamó el jefe perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Tienes que superar…

De pronto el joven doctor se levantó de su asiento y golpeó el escritorio con sus manos.

-Me quedaría más a charlar pero tengo pacientes que atender- finalizó Zack acomodándose sus gafas.

Salió furioso de su propio consultorio, apartando con la mirada a todo aquél que quisiera intervenir en su camino. En su reemplazo entró Genesis, el psicólogo número uno del hospital.

-No tuviste éxito ¿cierto?-concluyó Genesis.  
-Es terco y lo sabes -respondió el jefe mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, acomodándose la corbata- Sólo espero que algo logré convencerlo pronto.

* * *

Las ocho de la noche. Su café seguía con vida. El continuo sonido del reloj hacía eco entre las paredes de la sala. Sentado esperaba que iniciará su siguiente turno. Miraba hacia la ventana, perdiendo su conciencia entre las luces de los edificios que iluminaban la oscuridad. Aunque lo negara, cada día se sentía más cansado, sólo el aire acondicionado lo hacía despertar por breves instantes. El timbre -que indicaba el cambio- resonó por el edificio.

Se levantó del asiento, sujetó su café y salió de la sala. Ya no había mucha gente en el lugar más que las enfermeras que supervisaban a los pacientes. La mayoría de los médicos estaban en la planta baja pero a él le gustaba caminar entre los oscuros pasillos. Aunque fuera viejo y dijeran que necesitaba reparaciones, amaba ese lugar cómo era. No sería lo mismo si renovaran el sitio. Sería como tirar a la basura una reserva de vino con muchos años de antigüedad.

Las luces se redujeron, apenas había iluminación pero su vista era buena, tal vez mejor de lo que desearía. Se detuvo a mitad del camino y llenó de agua caliente su café. A su lado se encontraba el salón de lockers -como solían llamarlo los trabajadores de ahí -donde varios médicos se preparaban para volver a sus hogares. También él poseía un locker pero no lo visitaba ya que no necesitaba regresar a su casa.

-El paciente no ha dado indicios de mejoría -comentó Genesis con claridad- Si continúa pasando el tiempo, perderá su vida.  
- El problema es que Zack no quiere aceptarlo. -escuchó decir a Vincent.  
-Aunque él también está muriendo lentamente-comentó Yuffie con tristeza.  
-Si tan sólo la leyenda volviera a cobrar vida…-respondió Genesis.

El famoso doctor sujetó con fuerza el café, sintiendo su calor entre los dedos. A paso veloz y con firmeza, continuó con su camino, sin mirar atrás. No le importaba si los demás lo descubrieron tan sólo quería alejarse en cuánto antes.

Las personas eran tan injustas, opinaban sobre ti todo lo que quisieran pero en realidad no sabían nada. Siquiera se tomaban la molestia de comprobarlo; tan sólo hablaban. Como si una vocecita materna estuviera dentro de sus cabezas y dijeran lo que consideraban correcto. ¿Quiénes se creían para juzgarlo?

Dejó que sus pies lo llevarán hasta donde quisieran. Después de todo, sus pacientes no se molestarían si llegaba unos minutos tarde. El sonido de su respiración era lo único que resonaba en el pasillo oscuro. Sujetó la camilla más cercana y se aferró a ella, tratando de eliminar la ira y la locura que habitaba en él desde hacía meses. Si pensaba bien las cosas, de nada servía ponerles atención a ese tipo de personas. Ellos seguirían siendo así, no cambiarían y siempre estarían juzgando cualquier movimiento. Era un desperdicio de tiempo pensar así. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió, volviendo a la realidad; debía volver al trabajo y atender a los demás.

Elevó su mirada para encarar el pasillo nuevamente. Sin embargo algo lo alertó. No muy lejos de él se encontraba alguien. Primero creyó que era un fantasma ya que se veía muy tétrico en mitad del pasillo, sin embargo, descartó la idea de inmediato. Entrecerró los ojos pero no logró distinguirla por la escasez de luz. Al parecer era una persona que traía puesta una sudadera negra cuyo gorro ocultaba su rostro. Lo analizó con mayor detenimiento y descubrió algo de vital importancia. Debajo de la sudadera traía puesta una bata color azul cielo -el mismo color de las ropas de los pacientes. Se acercó hacia él, con mucha precaución, sin embargo se percató de su presencia. La persona se sobresaltó y salió corriendo. Le gritó que aguardará pero fue inútil. Debía detenerlo. Dejó su taza de café en una mesa y fue tras él.

El suelo estaba resbaloso y la persona seguía corriendo. ¿Cómo un enfermo podría tener tanta energía? Aceleró el paso, logrando acercarse más hacia él. Visualizó al frente, tratando de buscar algún medio con el cual ayudarse. De pronto descubrió su respuesta. Al fondo se encontraba un camino sin salida y al parecer su fugitivo no lo había notado. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro: la persecución había terminado.

La persona detuvo su velocidad justo antes de golpearse contra la pared. De inmediato se recuperó y miró hacia todo lugar, tratando de encontrar una salida pero el pelinegro tenía un plan en mente. Mientras corría, sujetó una camilla que estaba a su lado, sintiendo los ligeros golpes que daban las ruedas al andar. La camilla iba a su mismo paso, la soltó y ésta se desplazó justo al lado de la persona, provocando un fuerte sonido y acorralándola entre la pared. Sin necesidad de apresurarse, caminó hacia la persona y se detuvó frente a él.

Trató de recuperar el oxígeno perdido mientras procuraba mostrar un semblante serio. La persona se recargó todo lo que pudo contra la pared, evitando la cercanía y miraba al suelo. Conforme iba acercándose, descubría nuevas cosas del fugitivo. Zack le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros, se encontraba descalzo y su sudadera escondía su rostro bajo una capucha. Lo único que lograba ver de su rostro era una barbilla larga, blanca y labios resecos. Se trataba de un hombre joven, no cabía duda. Nadie se había percatado del alboroto, lo cual era bueno, así evitaría menos encuentros con su jefe.

-Hola -pronunció Zack con extremo cuidado- Si eres un paciente, soy doctor y te llevaré a tu habita…

El chico elevó su mirada, provocando que el gorro se fuera hacia atrás… descubriendo su rostro. Su primera reacción fue olvidar qué era lo que hacía. El tiempo parecía no existir en ese momento. Poseía un cabello largo y de un color rubio que brillaba en el pasillo oscuro. Varios mechones cubrían un par de ojos azules únicos. Su mirada no manifestaba nada, ningún sentimiento u emoción, sólo inocencia pura. Su piel era incluso más blanca que la suya. Siguió explorando su rostro hasta terminar en aquellos labios delgados que había visto anteriormente. Algo en él… tan sólo deseaba contemplar su rostro por más tiempo. Un fresco olor a hierbas se apoderó de sus sentidos. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Se veía tan frágil…

-Soy un paciente para mí desgracia…-escuchó la voz del rubio con cierta ironía.

Zack se desconcertó al salir de su trance. Incluso su voz era única, delicada pero a la vez fuerte.

-Bien, supongo que conoces el camino a tu habitación -añadió el doctor mientras daba media vuelta- Me retiro…

Algo detuvo su camino. Volteó la mirada y descubrió la causa. El chico estiraba de su bata, con cierta fuerza, conservando aquella indiferencia en sus ojos. Sin embargo, su espíritu reflejaba preocupación. ¡Maldita sea! Zack revolvió su cabello rebelde con desesperación. Aquella mirada le obligaba a ayudarle. Por un pequeño lapso de tiempo; lo odio con toda su alma.

Le indicó que lo siguiera. Él lo hizo sin oponer resistencia y se colocó a su lado. ¿Quién era? Conforme avanzaban más se hacía esa pregunta. Era la primera persona que no tenía idea qué pasaba por su mente. Ninguna de sus tácticas para analizar a sus pacientes parecían servirle. ¿Estaba triste, feliz, angustiado? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, lo mejor sería dejarlo en su habitación y después podría volver a su vida normal.

-Primero iremos por mi adicción -añadió Zack.  
-¿Disculpe? -preguntó el rubio confundido.  
-Se llama café -aclaró Zack evitando tener contacto con el rubio.

Ambos llegaron al final del pasillo. El rubio no le hizo alguna pregunta ni comentario alguno en el camino. Tan sólo lo miraba con aquellos ojos inocentes que lo ponían… ¿nervioso?. Localizó su taza de café en la misma mesa que lo dejó y se la llevó a los labios, saboreando su amarga adicción. El rubio tan sólo se encontraba a su lado sin hablar.

Zack sabía que corría peligro. Debía apartarse en cuanto antes ya que mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a él, mayor era la curiosidad por conocerlo. Si eso sucedía, entonces abandonaría su vida rutinaria de siempre y… no deseaba que eso ocurriera.

- ¿Cuál número es tú cuarto? -preguntó Zack apresurado.  
- Ochocientos once -dijo en un susurró el rubio.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato en un instante. ¿Él era el paciente que por tanto tiempo evitó atender? Trató de tranquilizarse por la sorpresa. Quería escapar pero… también ayudarlo. Tomó un sorbo más de su café, mientras creaba un nuevo plan para huir. De pronto descubrió que el rubio lo miraba, causando que sus miradas se intercambiaran. El rubio la desvió de inmediato con un ligero rubor en su rostro. El pelinegro le pidió saber porqué lo había mirado pero él evitó la respuesta tornando su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-De acuerdo, te llevaré a tu habitación -declaró Zack al mismo tiempo en que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

El rubio no mostró nuevamente algún sentimiento sólo se limitó a seguirlo. Al fin, se detuvieron frente a la habitación, el doctor abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al paciente. Su interior era sencillo: una cama con un sillón y una silla a su lado y varias ventanas. Las luces estaban apagadas así que el pelinegro se dispuso a prenderlas

-No enciendas las luces… por favor -exclamó el rubio con cierta timidez- Me agrada ver la habitación así.  
-Lo siento, chico vampiro pero debo encenderlas -exclamó Zack con seguridad. Sin embargo el rubio insistió demasiado. ¿Él cediendo por un chico que desconocía su nombre? - De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dejaré así las luces.

El rubio se acercó a la cama y Zack se apresuró en ayudarlo. Sujetó con una mano -ya que en la otra se encontraba su preciado café- la del rubio; al instante sintió los dedos helados del paciente. Un cosquilleo inexplicable apareció en la boca de su estómago y el mirar del rubio lo hacía sentir desesperado. Se alejó de la cama y se colocó al frente del cajón donde estaba su historial clínico. Sujetó la carpeta beige y la abrió un poco. Sin embargo, se percató de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y lo cerró de inmediato. No se iba a involucrar con él.

- ¿Le teme a la oscuridad? -preguntó el rubio desde su cama.  
- Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué la pregunta? -dijo con curiosidad Zack.  
- Desde que entró aquí ha estado nervioso.

¿Nervioso?, ¿él? Una risa irónica salió de sus labios. Le explicó al rubio que nunca había temido de la oscuridad, incluso nunca creyó en los monstruos que solían crear los niños antes de dormir. El rubio sonrió levemente, dejando apreciar al doctor su leve risa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó de la nada Zack.  
- Cloud.  
- Nube en inglés ¿eh?  
- Sí, cómo verás…-se interrumpió Cloud mientras bajaba la mirada con suma tristeza- A mi madre le agradaba demasiado el cielo.

Una mezcla de desesperación e impotencia inundó a Zack. Aquéllos ojos que no habían mostrado alguna reacción ahora estaban llenos de tristeza. Ver sufrir a los pacientes era su mayor debilidad.

-Será mejor que te mejores pronto -exclamó Zack en un tono divertido- Afuera han de estar esperando las chicas por ti.  
-No lo creo -exclamó Cloud mientras se reía con ironía- Sinceramente no tengo un lugar a donde ir. ¿Alguna vez se ha sentido usted así?

El doctor no contestó a su pregunta ni siquiera las que oía en su cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la silla y se sentó en ella, quedando al lado del rubio, mientras bebía de nuevo.

- Dime Cloud ¿vives en la época medieval?- preguntó Zack mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El rubio negó con la cabeza. - Entonces deja de formalidades y de llamarme de _usted_, me hace sentir viejo.  
- La costumbre - exclamó Cloud al momento en que sus mejillas se ruborizaban- Soy Cloud Strife.

Zack de inmediato dejó de beber de su café. Su nombre... ¡Su nombre! No podía ser posible. El doctor se levantó de inmediato, su respiración se aceleró y sintió su cuerpo extrañamente frío. Actuaba más que nada por instinto. Dejó su taza en la silla y se dirigió hacia el historial clínico, pidiendo a todos los cielos ver otro nombre. Para su sorpresa se encontró con el nombre de _Cloud Strife_. Las pupilas del famoso doctor se agrandaron.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Cloud-

El doctor no podía escucharlo… en realidad no quería hacerlo. Tantos recuerdos le vinieron en la mente, tantas conversaciones, aromas y voces. Ahora lo entendía todo. Giró hacia el rubio y bajó la mirada procurando que no lo viera.

-Lo siento- dijo con un hilo de voz Zack.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo, dejando al rubio tendido en la cama, acompañado por la confusión. En la mente del pelinegro corrían mil pensamientos, tantas emociones que volvía a sentir, aquellas que trató de olvidar resurgían desde su interior. Corrió al único lugar que sabría que podría tener privacidad. Abrió la puerta del salón de los lockers y entró. De inmediato localizó su locker, se encontraba en la esquina, separado de los demás. Desactivó el seguro y lo abrió desesperado. En su mano traía el historial clínico de la habitación ochocientos once, algo que hizo sin fijarse. Lo dejó dentro del locker. Cuando amaneciera lo devolvería a la habitación. ¡No! Mejor se lo daría a alguien. Recargó sus codos en el locker, tratando de tranquilizarse y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Golpeó el locker con fuerza, haciendo que muchos papeles volarán. Sintió un fuerte dolor en sus nudillos más no le importaba ya nada. Una vez más el destino decidió torturarlo.

Una fotografía salió despedida en el aire y terminó en el suelo. La imagen mostraba a una hermosa mujer de ojos turquesa, cabello castaño y largo, lo llevaba amarrado en un enorme lazo rosa, tenía la piel blanca y vestía con un vestido rosa de tirantes y en ella rezaba un nombre: _Aerith._

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Por qué Zack se impresionó tanto en escuchar el nombre de Cloud? ¿De qué estará enfermo Cloud? ¿Por qué los demás insisten en que Zack debe volver? ****Espera el siguiente capítulo. Dejen review.**

Notas de SoritaK

Este es mi segundo fic de esta pareja y un nuevo mundo en el que estoy a punto de adentrarme,además será mi primer fic una lástima que no existan muchos fics de esta pareja así que ¿por qué no hacerlo uno mismo? Como en la mayoría de mis historias, hago cosas nuevas y me obligó a escribir cosas fuera de la realidad así que me esforzaré en este nuevo proyecto. Amé el primer encuentro de Zack y Cloud. Agradezco a la clínica 11 de Jalisco, donde viví en carne propia lo que es estar en un hospital, atender a las personas y la verdad de los médicos. Es una vida muy dura pero es la realidad.

**¿Cómo sucedió todo?**

Fue hace poco, estaba en una clase de Higiene y Salud Comunitaria, con uno de esos profesores con los que sólo deseas cortarle la cabeza con una motosierra (ok… no tan drástico). Estaba hablando sobre las cláusulas y tipos de seguros médicos que existen en México. Como estaba aburrida -por no decir a punto de dormirme- sujeté mi libreta y comencé a escribir varias frases que salían de mi cabeza… Entonces me imaginé a Zack con traje de doctor, la idea me agradó demasiado, saqué mi Ipod y seleccioné "Canciones Aleatorias". En cuanto me di cuenta estaba escuchando la canción de _"Cold Flame"_ del Cirque Du Soleil. La letra me fascina y me percaté que hacía demasiada relación con lo que acababa de escribir. Continué escribiendo y cuando terminé, logré ver que tenía un buen material. Así que me dije "No he escrito aún sobre el mundo de los doctores…" y ¡voila! Nació este fic. Moraleja. La música hace mucha influencia en mí.

De todo corazón espero que sigan el fic a mí lado, sus opiniones, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, todo lo que quieran, las esperaré con ansias porque me ayuda más de lo que se imaginan.

"_So close but always a step away"  
_**Cold Flame**


	2. Leyes gravitacionales

**Disclaimer: La saga de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece; sólo la trama fue creada por mí. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado. Más adelante tendrá escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado al lector anónimo cuyo review me apoyó para continuar con la historia._

_La gran tragedia de la vida  
no es que los seres humanos mueran,  
sino que dejen de amar.  
_**William Somerset Maugham.**

**Capítulo 2  
Leyes gravitacionales**

"_So close but always a step away"_

El doctor Fair salió disparado de una habitación con una de las expresiones que dejaba intimidado a cualquiera. Su irritación no sólo se mostraba en su rostro sino en todo el cuerpo. Hombros erguidos, su cabello estaba ligeramente más revuelto de lo usual, una mirada penetrante junto con una fuerza innecesaria en la inocente taza de café que llevaba en sus manos. No era el momento indicado para hablar con él ya que salió de consultar a un género particular de persona; una de las más difíciles de tratar. Los narcisistas.

El narcisismo era un tipo de trastorno de la personalidad cuyo origen se basaba en la irregularidad de algunos elementos que consolidaban una estructura. En otras palabras, si la persona sufrió varias vivencias psicológicas más allá de su entendimiento, tenía altas tendencias de desarrollar el narcisismo. Son personas que se creían enormemente importantes e intentaban demostrar ser mejor que cualquiera. Carecían de empatía y preferían ser alabados antes de "obedecer" a su inferior prójimo. Si notaban que hacías incorrectamente algo a su juicio, te sabotearán con preguntas innecesarias. Más lo peor no era saber que no podrías callarlos dentro de un rato. Sino el momento que buscaban llegar. Aquél momento de gloria donde se sentían con el derecho de soltar insultos, sarcasmos, demandas o caprichos. Si, era cuando todo se volvía terrible. Pero lo era más saber que tenías el poder de "curar" a un ser como ellos. Los narcisistas jamás se detendrán. Envenenarán todo, incluso si lastiman a sus seres queridos, para demostrar lo superiores que eran. Más sólo eran esclavos de sus ideologías.

"_Lo mejor de todo es que sólo los verás una vez en la vida, a menos que sea tu familiar o te cases con uno de ellos claro…"_

Zack se detuvo firmemente hasta asustar a varias enfermeras que rondaban junto a él. ¿Por qué recordaba sus palabras? En ésa terrible semana, intentó reprimir todo recuerdo y ahora que al fin emergía uno… ¿su inconsciente eligió ese? Maldecía a los narcisistas.

Lo único que lo reconfortaba era regresar a su oficina; le esperaba una tarde para desahogarse. Sin embargo, un súbito golpe en su cabeza le obligó a girarse y se encontró con una de las personas que jamás lo entendería…

-¡Zaack!- exclamó entusiasmada la enfermera Yuffie.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Yuffie?  
- Sólo paseando y te traje un pequeño obsequio.

Zack identificó una tetera gris; una imagen que le agradaba reconocer. Le acercó su taza; ella de inmediato vacío el contenido. Nada era más reconfortante que sentir el calor que la taza emanaba y respirar un indicio leve de cafeína. Zack le agradeció el gesto con la mirada pero no le dio tiempo para arrepentirse de su acto. Al instante, Yuffie le entregó una pila de revistas.

- ¿Esto es para…?- inquirió Zack completamente intrigado.  
- Más vale que las leas- refutó Yuffie- aunque sea en tus tiempos libres.

Al parecer, la enfermera se tomó muy en serio su sarcasmo. Aunque lograra convencerlo de leer alguno de los artículos, jamás la dejaría ingresar a su oficina. Le daba un terrible presentimiento de las fechorías que podría causarle.

- Se las daré a leer a mis pacientes- respondió Zack.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir entrar a tu oficina sino me das la oportunidad?  
- Pensando en otra manera.  
- Pero dijiste que…

Sin vacilación, Zack sujetó la puerta de su oficina, ingresó y se la cerró en la cara de la enfermera. De inmediato logró distinguir varios gritos de reproche que se fueron apagando conforme el tiempo pasaba.

_El tiempo…_

La oficina estaba más desordenada de lo usual. Habían varios papeles en el suelo y recipientes vacíos de comida. Se sentó en su escritorio y dejó las revistas sobre él. Quizás leería alguna en el descanso del segundo turno lejos de la mirada curiosa de la enfermera. Después de todo, no había nadie interesante con quien hablar.

- ¿En serio vas a leerlas?

De inmediato, Zack se estremeció, provocando que por poco cayera sobre su computadora. Elevó la mirada y descubrió la identidad de la misteriosa persona: Vincent Valentine. Era un hombre de tez blanca y de cabello negro, liso y largo; lo llevaba agarrado con un liga. En su frente habían varios mechones. Sus ojos eran a veces dorados o rojizos; carecían de algún tipo de brillo y difícilmente mostraban emociones. Tenía una mente analítica. Su apariencia era tosca y estaba oculta en un traje negro. Juraba que poseía habilidades de espionaje o de ninja. Era demasiado bueno para ocultar su presencia incluso cuando estaban en medio de una cirugía.

- ¿Vincent?, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

- Desde que entraste.

-Avisa de alguna forma sobre tu presencia. Asustas realmente. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Deja atrás lo inevitable y continua - dijo Vincent en tan sólo un susurro.

¿Cómo dijo? Antes de poder contestar cualquier cosa, Vincent se había ido. Sabía perfectamente el significado de sus palabras. No necesitaba pensarlo detenidamente. Zack se levantó de golpe, poniendo su atención en los cuadros que enmarcaban sus más importantes logros académicos.

Una vez más, el hecho de ser etiquetado por un prejuicio le irritaba. ¿Cuándo aprenderían a no meterse más en _ese asunto_? Él no se metía en ninguno de sus problemas y vaya que eran bastantes. No irrumpía en sus oficinas para soltarles indirectas de preocupación. Si tanto querían que lo olvidara u avanzara, lo mejor sería olvidar el tema y jamás tocarlo. No era que escapara… pero era la forma en que comprendió que sobreviviría…

Por ello descubrió una forma de "matar el tiempo". Se sentó en su silla, volvió su atención a la computadora y contempló el set de descargas completadas. Estaba listo, al fin, para jugar Final Fantasy. Le fue difícil encontrar el emulador correcto pero la espera y esfuerzo, valieron la pena. Era un jugador casual en búsqueda de despejar su mente. En ese momento se dispondría a jugar simplemente, poner su atención en el monitor y no ser molestado hasta que el deber le llamara…

En cuanto menos lo notó, las horas transcurrieron y la noche cayó sobre el hospital. De inmediato notó la hora. Las ocho de la noche. ¡Debía comenzar su siguiente turno! Intentó maldecir el juego que fue cómplice de su irresponsabilidad, más era imposible. Había encontrado una forma muy divertida de matar el tiempo.

Sujetó todas las tazas de café que pudo. Era hora de limpiar un poco el desorden. Antes de partir, miró de reojo la carpeta azul que caprichosamente continuaba en su escritorio. Jamás la abriría.

Jamás.

* * *

Las risas y comentarios aleatorios inundaban el sitio. Zack se encontraba en la sala de los doctores. Simplemente estaba ahí porque terminó el café de su piso y decidió ir por un poco. Miraba a los demás platicando cosas sin sentidos, problemas fáciles de resolver y uno que otro comentario sarcástico. La forma más fácil para solucionar algún problema, era hablándolo. ¿En serio?, ¿entonces por qué instituciones como la ONU o CNDH continuaban en conflictos por "charlas" y "consejos"? A veces decían cosas interesantes pero ese ambiente… le aburría.

_Cloud Strife_

Transcurrió una semana desde su primer encuentro. Junto con los viejos recuerdos, aparecía su nombre una y otra vez en su mente. Era como si tuviera una imagen visual demasiado clara en su retina. Por eso decidió jamás irlo a ver. Estaba apenado por haber salido corriendo de aquella manera pero… no pudo controlar si quiera su inconsciente. El shock fue tan grande… ¡lo seguía siendo!

Con sus dedos se frotó ligeramente los ojos, dándoles un masaje en pequeños círculos. Su nivel de tolerancia de la sociedad actual llegó a su límite. Le dio un trago a su café y se levantó. De inmediato varios le insistieron que se quedara pero él con una leve sonrisa les dejó en claro que saldría. Era tiempo de regresar un rato a su oficina para esperar a su siguiente paciente…

Más no pudo siquiera recordar el historial clínico de su siguiente trabajo ya que descubrió algo. La persona que menos deseaba encontrarse, estaba escondida detrás de una maceta con unas plantas de hojas enormes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí Cloud?. Vestía con una sudadera negra de manga larga y unos pantalones grises. ¿Intentaba escapar nuevamente? Fuera lo que fuera, no se lo permitiría… ¡Espera!, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Hacía unos segundos juro que no volvería a relacionarse con él, ¿ahora quería salvarle?

Estaba claro que no lo deseaba pero no podía cruzarse de brazos y ver cómo un paciente, con aparentes problemas de escapismo, saliera por la puerta principal. Dejó su taza en la mesa más cercana y salió de la sala junto con un grupo de enfermeras para no llamar su atención. Era lo único que faltaba. Jugar a los espías para impedir la huida del paciente más molesto del hospital. Afortunadamente su plan resultó, logró estar a su lado sin ser notado. Sólo en esos momentos agradecía al director por reclutar a tantas enfermeras. Sin vacilar, sujetó su brazo y se colocó frente a él. De inmediato sintió el calor corporal que emanaba su brazo. Cloud lucía mejor que su último encuentro, desapareció la resequedad en sus labios y su cabello lucía mejor peinado. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa.

- ¿Acaso siempre serán así nuestros encuentros?- preguntó Zack.  
- ¿Cómo me…?- inquirió Cloud sorprendido.  
- No eres muy hábil escondiéndote entre la gente.  
- Sólo quería pedirle perdón… no sé si le incomodé…

Zack le indicó que saliera de su escondite, el rubio le obedeció. De inmediato la culpabilidad le invadió. Era él quien le debía una disculpa más no podía explicarle. Jamás podría decirle la razón de su huida dramática. Pero no quería dejarle así, con el mismo sentimiento de culpa. El doctor se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza. ¡Ese chico lo iba a sacar de quicio!

- No, no lo hiciste - respondió Zack desviando su mirada- Sólo… me sentí mal del estómago, es todo.  
- Parecía más que un simple dolor de estómago, lo noté angustiado y sorprendido.

Había leído perfectamente sus emociones.

- Así de urgente necesitaba ir al baño- respondió astutamente Zack- Ahora, anda.  
- ¿Dónde vamos?  
- A mi oficina… digo, ¡a tu habitación!

* * *

Nuevamente estaban ahí. El mismo lugar de hace una semana. Zack contempló el número de la habitación. Ochocientos once. Maldecía aquél número y su indiferente forma de atormentarle. Abrió la puerta y le indicó a Cloud con un ademán que pasara. Él de inmediato le obedeció. La rutina se repitió, le ayudó a acomodarse en su cama y le puso una almohada en su espalda.

- ¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó Cloud.  
- Te servirá para mejorar tu circulación.

Sin vacilar, Zack se dirigió a los gabinetes y abrió varios de los cajones.

- Remanga tu sudadera.

El rubio mostró absoluta confusión. Por segunda vez, su rostro indiferente mostró alguna reacción. ¿Por qué le alegraba notarlo?

- Te quitaste el suero, te lo pondré de nuevo- aclaró Zack.  
- ¿Sabe cuál tipo de "suero" necesito?- inquirió Cloud.

Nuevamente lo había encajonado. Juzgando por la condición de su cuerpo, sabía que necesitaba un buen… Tenía razón, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No estaba oficialmente a cargo de su caso. La mirada silenciosa del rubio le causaba, por alguna extraña razón, nerviosismo. Era como si sus ojos azules demandarán atención.

Como no quería involucrarse más de lo necesario, decidió que lo mejor sería aplicarle el suero indicado e irse. La enfermera después se lo agradecería. Más ningún otro movimiento más.

- Por supuesto que lo sé; sólo dame un minuto y estarás de nuevo medicado.

Odiaba tener que mentirle a los pacientes; era una excepción. Aún lo desconocía… pero sería fácil de averiguarlo. Se acercó cautelosamente a la cama del paciente. De inmediato identificó en el bote de basura el contenedor del último suero que le administraron. Justo en ése medicamento había pensando. Hurgó en el gabinete hasta encontrar su reemplazo. No le fue tan difícil encontrarlo, estaba repleto, lo sacó con cuidado e inició el procedimiento.

Zack se acercó a la cama y buscó, mientras acomodaba el suero, la mano del paciente. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse…

- ¿Por qué tu brazo esta tan frío?- exclamó Zack sorprendido.  
- No lo sé, siempre he sido así.  
- Pero… cuando estábamos en el pasillo, tenías la temperatura estable.  
- Quizás fue por mi intento inútil de esconderme- terminó Cloud con… ¿sarcasmo?

El joven rubio de ojos hermosos que conoció una semana atrás, se transformó en un monstruo.

- Quédate quieto, así no te dolerá.

Cloud afirmó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. ¿Le daba miedo notar cómo la aguja atravesaba su piel? La respuesta parecía afirmativa. En cuanto ése pensamiento le cruzó por la mente, la delicada mano del rubio comenzó a temblar. La yema de sus dedos se pusieron frías al instante.

- Tranquilo…- dijo Zack al notar su estado.

- ¿No me dolerá?- interrumpió Cloud- El piquete no es lo que me duele sino el medicamento.

Tenía la razón. Era una sensación como si las venas le quemarán. Con ese medicamento, sentías cómo la sangre recorría todo tu cuerpo hasta perderse en algún punto del corazón. No tenía que confundirse, no quería encariñarse con el paciente ni hacerse cargo de su caso. Más, como doctor, siempre evitaba causar el menor daño posible. Por ello sabía que para varios doctores del hospital, les parecía irónico que una persona tan aislada como él, fuera amable con sus pacientes… Él no era su paciente pero no rompería su tradición. Zack dejó la jeringa sobre la cama y comenzó a masajear la mano del rubio levemente. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Cloud, debía intentar _esa_ estrategia.

- ¿Q-qué haces?- indagó Cloud con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Cuando era niño, también me aterraban las inyecciones por tu misma razón- explicó Zack mientras continuaba masajeando su mano- Como no teníamos tanto dinero, mi madre era quien me inyectaba en el hombro. Ella creía que la mejor manera de evadir el miedo, era tranquilizándote.

- ¿Cómo una clase de ejercicio de relajación?

- Exacto- afirmó Zack, con mucha cautela, sujetó la inyección y la fue acercando mientras seguía explicando- En el budismo, hay dos tipos de miedo. El apropiado y el impropio. Tu sufres del primero; sirve para tomar consciencia del peligro.

- Curiosamente leí un artículo sobre ello hace poco.

- Entonces sabrás cuál es la solución, ¿cierto?

- Si, sólo debes conocer los elementos para saber cómo evitar el miedo.

- Has leído muy bien. Tenemos miedo porque no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos pero una vez que conocemos los detalles y las soluciones para remediarlo…

Zack introdujo la aguja en la vena y poco a poco fue administrando el medicamento. Cloud continuaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. No quería que separara su mente de él. Debía demostrarle que su punto era certero.

- El miedo desaparecerá- finalizó el doctor.

Cloud contempló asombrado que ya tenía el suero puesto. Aunque no hablara, Zack sabía perfectamente que estaba satisfecho del resultado. No sufrió y pudo auto demostrarse ser más fuerte. El rubio seguía contemplando asombrado el trabajo del doctor.

- Al final, el miedo resulta ser un pequeño inconveniente para mejorarnos- respondió Zack.

Cloud devolvió su atención en él y le afirmó con la cabeza. Su rostro demostraba la gratitud que siempre le agradaba mirar en sus pacientes.

- ¿No me dirá por qué se fue aquella…?- indagó Cloud.

¡Demonios, si que era insistente! Tiró algunas bolsas vacías de suero de los gabinetes y dirigió su mirada hacia él. Lo más importante sería dejar en claro que sus encuentros habían finalizado.

- Te lo dije, me sentía mal. No fue tu culpa. Buenas noches, Cloud.

Cloud lo fulminó con la mirada, como si no creyera ninguna palabra de lo que decía. ¿Acaso lo estaba analizando? Lo recordaba más tranquilo y quieto.

- Igualmente señor- exclamó Cloud enojado.

- ¿Señor? Jamás me llames así.

- Entonces… ¿cuál es su nombre?

Ese joven… nuevamente lo había encajonado. ¿Cuantas veces ya iban?

- Dime doctor- respondió Zack.

Tras esto, Zack cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo con más dudas.

* * *

Era sencillamente imposible que hiciera eso…

A pesar que atendiera más pacientes de lo usual, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Cloud. En el transcurso de la semana, Zack se había paseado varias veces por la habitación ochocientos once. Más no como cualquier persona normal… sino con diferentes atuendos. En ese instante, llevaba un saco beige de mangas largas y tenía el cabello completamente hacia atrás. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por un simple paciente? La respuesta era absurda, sabía perfectamente que necesitaba de toda precaución para no involucrarse más. Pero, ¿por qué le gustaba jugar con el fuego? No le traería nada bueno continuar con ello. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Las ocho de la noche, hora de su turno nocturno, y decidió pasearse cinco minutos para espiarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo encontrara? Seguramente se reirían de él y lo chantajearían. Por ello, sólo se quedaba fuera de su habitación cinco minutos y regresaría a sus deberes.

Zack observó, entre el espacio que la puerta dejaba, al rubio. Cloud estaba sentado cómodamente en su cama, tal cual lo dejó días atrás. Incluso tenía la almohada que le colocó en la espalda. Estaba vestido con las ropas de los pacientes, dándole un toque ligeramente cómico ya que eran grandes para su cuerpo. Miraba la televisión, siempre observaba las noticias a esas horas. Sin embargo le intrigaba otra cosa. A pesar que encendía la televisión siempre, parecía nunca verla. Tan sólo contemplaba a la nada. Como si estuviera realizando alguna clase de meditación. De pronto Cloud colocó la bandeja de comida entre sus manos y comenzó a raspar extrañamente sus ropas.

-¿Pero qué trama…? – inquirió Zack en voz alta sin darse cuenta.  
- Quizás escapar.

Por instinto, Zack se levantó y retrocedió varios pasos. Para su sorpresa, estaba frente a él una de las personas más molestas del hospital.

- Olvida lo que dije Yuffie.

- Veo que leíste mis revistas.

- No.

Mentía. La realidad era que leyó varios artículos que le ayudaron a decidir "espiarle". No entendía porqué estaba tan aferrado a la idea de conocer más al rubio. ¿Era algún vínculo con su inconsciente?, ¿representaba el duelo que jamás logró enfrentar?, ¿qué era?. Tan fuerte fue su obsesión y tan desesperado estaba de no encontrar respuestas que decidió recurrir a los artículos baratos. Era cierto, leyó uno que otro truco para aceptar lo que le pasaba. Así que decidió por un tiempo observarlo bien para concluir su enorme duda: ¿por qué le interesaba tanto?

- No puedes mentirme, Zack.

- Lo hago a menudo contigo.

- Deberías al menos intentar hablar con él.

Una nueva voz le alertó. A su lado, estaba Génesis. Sin duda, la persona menos inconveniente de encontrarse dadas las circunstancias. Lo peor sucedió. Si la enfermera y él se unían, creaban planes tan macabros que lo obligaban a darles la razón en algún punto. El doctor miró de reojo la habitación del rubio, seguía concentrado haciendo algo raro en sus ropas. Más le valiera que continuara así o lo descubriría.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Zack completamente alarmado.

- Aunque no esta en tus manos atenderlo- indagó Génesis mirándolo fijamente- Al menos conoce quién es y no lo juzgues.

¿Juzgarlo? Tenía varias preguntas que hacerle, sin embargo, Yuffie y Génesis se alejaron al mismo tiempo. Lo cual afirmaba que ambos planearon ese momento con más anticipación de lo previsto. A veces, odiaba ser su amigo. A pesar de ello, creía comprender las palabras de Génesis. Si tanto deseaba encontrar su respuesta, debía acercarse. La solución más sencilla sería que abriera su expediente y sacara información de él. Más ello significaría involucrarse en el caso. Resultaría peor que su actual duelo.

Zack se quitó su saco y lo colocó en el escritorio de una de las enfermeras. Con la mirada le indicó que lo cuidara. Como respuesta, la enfermera se ruborizó completamente y guardo su prenda completamente nerviosa. Zack aprovechó para sujetar una bata de algún médico, dejó su carnet encima del escritorio y se la puso. Debía ser firme en su decisión y seguir adelante. Quizás en cuanto menos lo pensara, volvería a su rutina como si nada hubiera pasado. Así sería, estaba convencido.

El doctor se acercó al cuarto y tocó la puerta. De inmediato, Cloud saltó ligeramente y alejó la bandeja de comida. Como si tratara de ocultar alguna escena del crimen. No pudo evitar liberar una leve risa. Más tuvo que contenerse porque los penetrantes ojos del rubio lo observaron atentamente, demandando la razón de su visita. Algo que le sorprendió ya que hacía varios minutos, su mirada estaba vacía. Era sorprendente cómo los ojos expresaban tanto. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos e intentar buscar alguna excusa para encubrirle. No podía decirle abiertamente que lo visitaba porque quería comprender demasiadas cuestiones de su vida. Más el silencio incómodo era peor a cada instante y si no hacía algo pronto…

- Hola Cloud, sólo pasaba por aquí para ver cómo seguía tu miedo a las inyecciones- dijo Zack mientras se maldecía por su patética excusa.

- Mejor, gracias.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué eran tan cortantes sus respuestas? Ahora necesitaría pensar en otra excusa para hablarle. Más siquiera sabía la verdadera razón de su visita.

- Quiero saber su nombre- exclamó de pronto Cloud.

Su demanda lo sorprendió. Al instante, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y la sensación de un vacío en su estómago surgió. Era imposible decírselo, abarcaba demasiadas cosas… Había pensando varias veces en revelarle su identidad, en apostarlo todo para que el destino solucionará el pasado. Más no se sentía preparado. Aún no…

- No necesitas saberlo.

Zack evadió a Cloud con la mirada, no quería observar aquellos ojos que podrían obligarlo a obedecerle cualquier demanda. De pronto, escuchó un sonido extraño. Volvió su atención al paciente y notó que en sus manos traía una caja de madera de varias cuadriculas…

- ¿Ajedrez?- preguntó Zack.

- Lo reto entonces, señor doctor- exclamó Cloud con ironía. -Si gano, usted me dirá su nombre y si pierdo…

- Me dejarás en paz.

No estaba seguro si su desafío era de fiar. Sin embargo, era un comienzo para solucionar sus numerosas dudas sobre él.

- Trato hecho- exclamó Cloud con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿Pero qué clase de movimiento fue ese?- exclamó Zack sorprendido.

- Un mate del pastor, en cuatro movimientos perdió su apuesta. Frustrante, ¿no lo cree?

¿Quién demonios era…? Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo no jugaba ajedrez. En su época fue bastante bueno, sin embargo, le confió demasiado en la "inocencia" de Cloud.

- Como gané, usted me dirá su nombre- exclamó Cloud con una sonrisa envidiable.

- Soy el doctor F.

- ¿F? Pero eso si quiera es un…

- Es la primera letra de mi apellido. Con eso será suficiente.

- ¿En serio tendré que llamarle así?

- Claro, es un nombre genial.

- Parece inventado por un niño de tres años.

- No insultes implícitamente a quien puede hacerte sufrir.

Zack estaba tan concentrado discutiendo con Cloud que no observó que era espiado. Génesis y Yuffie estaban sentados en la banca, observándolos detenidamente. No podía borrar el rostro de asombro de la enfermera. Era imposible de creer.

- Es increíble- comentó Yuffie.

- La gravedad actúa de esa forma- respondió Génesis- Tarde o temprano, la fuerza atraerá al objeto nuevamente hacia la tierra y recuperará el balance del planeta.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me traduzcas lo que me dices?

- Creo que lo tendremos de vuelta más pronto de lo que creí…

_/ I'm about to lose my mind /_

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. Espera el siguiente capítulo. Dejen review para conocer su punto de vista, ayúdenme a mejorar.**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Cuatro años después… siquiera debería actualizar después de tanto tiempo. Lamento mucho mi demora; la muerte de una persona importante para mi, ingresar a la universidad y resolver algunas cosas existenciales, me alejaron de los escritos. No podía narrar nada; menos pensar en la muerte.

¿Qué fue lo que me inspiró en actualizar? Un día sin internet. Creí que el fic no era leído por eso lo dejé. Soy una terrible persona por dejar a varios lectores con la intriga pero he vuelto y procuraré por lo menos actualizar una vez al mes ya que la universidad y tantos proyectos personales y laborales consumen mi tiempo. Creo que las cosas pasan por una razón; gracias a los años que pasaron, ahora podré escribir con más sentimiento algunas partes de la historia que desconocía.

De todo corazón espero que sigan el fic a mí lado, sus opiniones, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, todo lo que quieran, las esperaré con ansias porque me ayuda más de lo que se imaginan.

**Los invito a buscarme en facebook como "SoritaK".**

"_So close but always a step away"  
_**Cold Flame**


End file.
